Sunshine
Daughter of Harris Jenzar and DaraJeen . A main characters in the book Nothing a Constant as Change, which explores the shapeshifting people of this universe in the aftermath of Thearon's destruction. When Harris was 15 he went on a ritual drinking binge in Jai-Ten and ended up in a sexual relationship with DaraJeen, a middle aged Rhoisohan non-shifter who owned and inn there. Unknown to Harris, this relationship produced a daughter, who was taken from DaraJeen by Thearon. DaraJeen then came under the control of Thearon though she was never loyal to him, constantly resisting his control. Because DaraJeen loves Harris and has been ordered by Thearon to pursue the relationship, she tries to avoid Harris but she's not very good at this because she wants to be with him. She is torn between protecting her child--Harris doesn't know exists until 10 years later because Thearon strictly forbid him knowing, threatening DaraJeen both with Harris's life and the life of the child and probably other things--protecting herself--protecting Harris and resisting Thearon as much as possible at any cost. to define clearly how Thearon moniters and controls his minions DaraJeen is not a shifter but does have some minor telepathic skills allowing her to more easily read people's thoughts and feelings. She uses this in her work as an innkeeper at the Aissis Oasis to help make her customers comfortable. Sunshine was raised by Thearon mostly in isolation on Rhoisoh, with the intention of later using her to control Harris, however she was an uncontrolable child, a shifter with extreme psychic abilities and a very independent will. She is discovered there after the death of Thearon and becomes rapidly more dangerous and out of control to solve this problem the leaders of Rhoisoh call in Harris hoping he will take her off their hands. She was trained by Thearon whom she considered a father to hate Harris, whom she believes willfully abandoned her and she seeks revenge against him. However, she never really trusts Thearon or his minions because she senses their bad intent, and she is attracted to Harris when she first meets him because he is clearly good and has no bad intent, and clearly wants to d right by her as her father now that he knows she exists. But she also senses he has mixed feelings about her existence, and they are both uncomfortable with eachother at first. They get over this as they get to know eachother better, but there is still some tension between them always. The girl chooses for herself the name Sunshine, because Harris, --Her father, who never gave her anything else--not knowing her name, calls her that when he's trying to calm her down upon first meeting her. Sunshine is Gloria Scott's nickname for her son Jason. That's where Harris got the name, That she goes to live with a character named Rain was purely coincidental and unintentional but I love it, after the fact. She is adopted by Darcy and Rain on Earth Station Mexico and forms a close relationship with Alexandreil and Rhonda's son Leon who is younger than Harris but older than Jason, so he's about 10-15 years older than Sunshine. This relationship is discouraged by everyone, which strengthens the relationship because they are both rebellious by nature. Leon is the Heir of the Center of ESM, and pure Paragangian, so for him to Marry her would be not politically appropriate. Their children would not be suitable heirs. Leon has probably produced one heir and been married, and chosen not to continue that relationship beyond the 12 year child raising period. His child might be about the same age as Sunshine which would complicate the relationship. In fact, it could be that Sunshine became sort of a rival to his daughter, and initially pursued Leon just to annoy his daughter, and found she had alot in common with Leon. Leon is sort of like a son to Darcy, so Darcy might be especially frustrated by this relationship between his two foster children. ''Leon comes to harris asking for an arranged marriage, based on the fact that She has good genetics as the daughter of Harris? Leon: I want to marry your daughter. Harris, confused: but Laia's only two? No, I mean your Daughter, not Chathalen's Daughter. Harris: But she isn't even born yet, and Allissa plans to raise her as a D'zeron? Leon: Sunshine will turn 12 before too long. I'm asking now before you give her to anyone else. I want to marry Sunshine. ----long pause while Harris processes this---Genetic marriages are banned and I would not give my daughter to be mated for genetics anyhow, Leon. Sunshine will choose the man she marries when she's ready. Leon grinned. Thank you, sir. She will be very pleased to have your blessing. Harris, at this reaction realizing what it means. Leon, I really don't think this is a good idea. Have you talked to Darcy and Rain? and your father? '' She dresses immodestly and flaunts her shape shifting abilities and generally acts like a rebelious troubled teenager but she has a good relationship with Rain, who gently tires to let her be herself while trying to keep her out of too much trouble. Rain is more sympathetic than anyone else to her relationship with Leon. Oops XD by BloodRoseAngel.jpg Family picture by Rebecca Blackwell.jpg Family pic back row position sketch v 2 copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rhoisoh Category:Thearon Category:Harris Category:Destiny of Dreams Category:ESM Category:Next Generation Category:Shape Shifters